Correspondencia
by EmiFer
Summary: Luego de la muerte de "L" Una carta llega al grupo de detectives:  Una casi imperceptible lágrima rodó por el rostro de Light, cayendo solitaria sobre el blanco papel.  -Donde sea que estés Elle Lawliet... Te amaré por siempre.


Hola a Todoos! :3  
>Como han estado? x3<br>Yo muy muy bien gracias! ^w^ (Ya se que no preguntaron pero me sentí en la necesidad de autocontestarme xD)

Bien, les dejo con mi primer historia de Death Note...  
>Esta serie me ha cautivado desde el primer momento y me vi en la estricta necesidad (?) de hacer un pequeño One-Shoot de esta...<p>

Es una historia **YAOI, **así que si no te gusta, no lo leas ^w^

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece... Seria un peligro dejar a Mello en mis manos *w* (voy por tí amor mío!)  
>Igualmente con Light, L, Near o Matt :3.<br>Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.  
>Sin más, les dejo mi triste y desconsoladora historia (?) xD<p>

* * *

><p>Varios días habían pasado desde la muerte de L y Watari, sin embargo todos sabían que Elle no iba a dejar así las cosas, no, el siempre tenía un "as" bajo la manga, y aún muerto, esta no iba a ser la excepción, todos esperaban las ordenes del "nuevo L", pero un sobre con correspondencia había llegado, al parecer Ryuuzaki les había dejado varias sorpresas.<p>

Al joven y asquerosamente perfecto castaño, Light Yagami, también le tocaba una de las cartas. A decir verdad, el castaño extrañaba mucho la compañía del pelinegro, su mirada, su peculiar forma de sentarse, su poco saludable forma de comer dulces…  
>Extrañaba esa persona que se había robado su corazón, pero que al mismo tiempo, se había interpuesto en su camino.<br>Con muchas ansias tomó la carta y empezó a leer:

**Querido Light:**

Si estas recibiendo esta carta, es porque todos los pensamientos que desde hace tiempo me acechaban, eran verídicos:  
>Iba a morir, no… Kira me iba a matar.<p>

Ya me lo esperaba, estaba más que preparado para cuando el momento llegará, te aseguro que no se saldrá con la suya, pero no puedo compartirte mucha de esa información, ya que como recordarás, estás en el primer plano de mis sospechas.

Pero en realidad no quiero que leas sobre esto ahora, ahora ya no importa mucho, o por lo menos no a mí.  
>Si tienes esta carta es porque estoy muerto, pero en realidad no hubiera podido morir en paz sin saber que algún día tendrías esta carta entre tus manos; lo que me entristece en sobremanera es el saber si esta carta te importa o no.<p>

¿Quién iba a imaginarse al gran detective "L" así? Sufriendo por un amor, un amor de telenovela, un amor imposible.  
>Imposible porque de ninguna manera era posible establecer una relación amorosa con el sospechoso #1 en mis investigaciones.<br>Imposible porque vivimos en una sociedad donde las personas son incapaces de ver que lo diferente es simplemente eso, diferente.  
>Imposible porque a pesar de amarte tanto, te odiaba con todo mi ser.<br>Imposible porque el que uno de nosotros ganara nuestro juego, significaba separarnos para siempre.  
>Imposible porque nunca hubiese sido más que eso…<p>

No se como fue que llegamos a esto, pero me tenías en tus manos, moldeado a tu antojo. Al menos ahora que estoy muerto, pude llevarme conmigo el mejor recuerdo de mi vida "El amor secreto más imposible de todos".

Prométeme que nunca olvidarás todos y cada uno de esos hermosos momentos de pasión que juntos vivimos,  
>aquellos momentos en los que nos opusimos al mundo, nos olvidamos de todo:<br>Tú eras Light Yagami  
>Yo era Elle Lawliet<br>Ningún estúpido sobrenombre, trabajo, obligación, persona, nada que se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Light, te amé como nunca amé a nadie.

Fuiste mi primer amigo.  
>Fuiste mi primer amor.<p>

Sé que todo esto suena como la estúpida carta de una adolecente enamorada,  
>Pero ahora vaya que las comprendo, el no poder expresar tus sentimientos es un vacío terrible.<p>

Me quedo con el consuelo, amor mío, que mientras lo nuestro duró, fue perfecto. Bueno, al menos lo fue para mí… Nunca quiero olvidar la sensación de tus brazos al tocarme, de tus manos al rozarme, de tus labios al besarme.  
>Maldigo ese día en el que encontramos el Death Note de nuevo, ese maldito día en que cambiaste Light… aún no entiendo la situación… Pero si yo no lo descubro, lo hará alguien más.<p>

Bueno, no quería irme de este mundo, sin antes saber que me había despedido de ti…  
>Mi primer caso perdido<br>Mi primer amigo  
>Mi primer amor<p>

Tú haz sido el primero en cada cosa de mi vida, me enseñaste a amar de la manera más apasionada posible, y mientras te tuve encadenado a mí… Tú me encadenaste a ti.  
>Nunca olvidaré esas hermosas noches juntos.<p>

Gracias por todo…  
>Gracias por haber existido.<p>

Quiero pedirte un ultimo favor Light Yagami:  
>Nunca me olvides…<br>Porque aún en la eternidad… yo nunca lo haré…

Te amo! Siempre lo hice, y nunca lo oculté…

Este no es un adiós…  
>Espero que sea un hasta pronto…<p>

Con todo mi corazón…  
><strong>Elle Lawliet.<strong>

**.**

Una casi imperceptible lágrima rodó por el rostro de Light, cayendo solitaria sobre el blanco papel.

Talvez Ryuuzaki había sido su enemigo jurado desde el momento en que se opuso al gran Kira-sama…  
>Pero algo era totalmente seguro:<br>Odiaba a esa Shinigami por haberse deshecho de él…  
>Pero sobre eso… extrañaría al primer y único amor que hubo en su vida.<p>

_"Donde sea que estés Elle Lawliet… te amaré eternamente…"_

* * *

><p>TwT<br>Me encantó escribir este fic...  
>Fue un dulce momento de inspiración... :3<p>

Si llegaron hasta acá...  
>MUCHAS GRACIAS!<p>

Gracias por haberlo leído...  
>Y pues... si sigo así de emocionada con esta serie, no duden en saber de mí nuevamente ;)<p>

Matta Ne!

**Nos vemos!**

Con cariño muy cariñoso  
>Su escritora<p>

_EmiFer :3_


End file.
